


Reminiscing.

by sinnocent



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Genocide, Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnocent/pseuds/sinnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscing.

"Haha... Your name, it's Toriel right? You like reading snail facts, telling jokes, receiving some good puns, the big ol mom type. Hey hey hey! Remember... when we use to make pies with each other, with Papyrus and the kid- and how Pap wanted to make spaghetti pies...?"

Sans chuckled at the memory, brushing a hand over his teeth as he stared off, the only thing he could do right now really is have his mind go back in time. He continued to run his hand along his mouth and jaw, something he did whilst being in thought. Sans closed his eyes and let out a quiet sigh.  
"...Reading us some silly bed time stories...

Refusing to let anyone dine out, because home cooked snail pies had always held its nutritional value. 

Heh! That's a good one- what about the time Undyne taught you how to play the piano? It sounded so good, the music. You use to always play for the kids at school, that's right, you actually became a teacher, isn't that cool? Haha."

.................  
Sans cracked open his eyes and rested his forehead on the door to the Ruins, coughing up scarlet. He knew he wasn't going to die, which was unfortunate for his case. Death seemed like the best option, to momentarily feel at ease. He's met his demise multiple times, and by multiple. Sans lost count.  
At least he was keeping himself together now. That was laughable, and no way a good thing, really. He'd rather just die right now. What was keeping him from it? Why was he still breathing?

"I ain't surprised really, with you uh... not responding and all. That kid did a real number didn't they? Shucks. You think... they'll change this...?"  
......

Nah, they'll only find ways to make it worse. 

His eye-sockets, if it was possible, became even more hollow and dark.

"Ey... Tori, I got a joke for ya."

He cleared his throat, leaning his side heavily against the purple door as he tilted his head up to look at the caverns ceiling, his smile tightened. His hands trembled, not from laughter no, he was far from joy itself, and there was no way he can experience such an emotion ever again. Due to good reasons of course.

Sans had always been emotionally unstable, gloomy, depressed, a consistency of conflicted emotions plagued him.

The human was not helping in this case.

"Why did the skeleton want a friend?"


End file.
